The Coitus Confrontation
by chasingballoons
Summary: Sheldon phones his mom to catch up, ask advice about the ring, and talk about Meemaw's visit. Mary finds out about Sheldon and Amy's recent development within their relationship ;) One shot shamy


"Hi Shelly, it's nice to be hearing from you"

"Hi mom, how are you?"

"Well your brother brought home another girl who can barely put two words together; your sister and the baby are visiting and neither one has stopped wailing; and Meemaw is as sour as always, but me? I'm fine" Mary replied sarcastically.

"None of that news surprises me" Sheldon nodded in knowledge of his family's typical behaviour, "But what's wrong with Meemaw? I only saw her a few weeks ago and she was so happy to see me", Sheldon leant back in his chair with a fond, reminiscent smile. He had been so excited when Meemaw said she was coming. It has been years since her last visit and he wanted her to meet his friends, see his work, and experience his life in Pasadena.

Most importantly, he had wanted her to meet Amy, but sadly that had not quite gone to plan.

"It's about your girlfriend, Amy" Mary explained, voicing his fears.

Sheldon sighed. He thought that they had worked out their differences but clearly Meemaw had not agreed.

"I don't understand. Meemaw said it was okay. I thought everyone liked Amy" Sheldon was disappointed and his voice showed it.

"Oh Shelly baby. Of course we do. Your sister hasn't even met her and she is already in love with the girl. She said anyone that could make our Sheldon show emotion was automatically welcomed. Anyway, Meemaw was actually more positive considering her opinion of Amy before her visit. I thought once she met her, she would see differently"

"Yes well, Meemaw's spite and immaturity meant that she blabbed to Amy about the ring"

"I know baby, she told me. She really is sorry about that, she didn't mean to ruin the surprise" Mary tutted at her mother's behaviour.

"I was already anxious about giving it to Amy and now she knows. She'll be expecting me to ask her soon" Sheldon groaned.

"Don't you want to give it to her?" Mary asked. She knew Sheldon had been thrilled about the prospect asking Amy to marry him on their anniversary last year but maybe the break up had changed his mind. That was not what she wanted at all. Sheldon was smitten with this girl and there was no way Mary would let that end.

"Of course I do"

Mary sighed, relieved. She had always been routing for those two. She knew the connection they had was one of a kind and incredibly special. Sheldon had been miserable without his Amy. There was no other woman who had quite the same effect on her son. Mary had been ecstatic when she heard they were together again.

Meemaw on the other hand was not so keen.

"Sheldon, if it's your grandmother's opinion of Amy that's holding you back, you have to understand that's it's nowhere near important enough as how you feel about this girl"

"I know mother. Meemaw can't keep me away from Amy"

"Then why are you scared?"

Sheldon took a long sigh before confessing, "I'm worried that she'll say no. I'm worried that I'm not good enough for her. I'm worried she won't be happy. I'm worried that it's too soon. I'm worried it's too late. I...I'm just scared mom" his fears came pouring out. Everything that had been bottled up was set free. As someone who was usually so in control, Sheldon had no idea how to handle the conflicting fear and excitement he was feeling.

Sheldon was close to tears and his voice was beginning to crack.

"Alright, listen here. Shelly, calm down, I'm going to tell it to you straight. You and Amy are perfect. Whenever you talk about her, there's a sparkle in your eyes that I don't even see when you talk about all that science stuff. When I last met Amy, she was stiff as a robot but since then she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman. It's not too soon, it's not too late. It's the perfect time. You know why? Because you're both ready. You took some time apart and it made you both realise that _this is it_. This is what you both want isn't it? So ask her Shelly. She won't say no. I can assure you, she'll be the happiest girl in the world. And you can both live happily ever after" Mary ended cheerily with her voice high. Sheldon always responded to her better when they were both being honest and if this was the only way to convey it and force him to buck up, then so be it.

There was no sound from the other end of the line.

Sheldon was absorbing her words.

"Thanks mom" he said finally said with a small lop-sided smile slowly widened.

"It will be okay Shelly" Mary assured him.

"I know mom. Thank you for the advice. You had to ruin it with that ridiculous fairy tale ending but I understand the sentiment behind it"

Mary laughed, "Trust me Shelly. You two will have a fairy tale ending"

Sheldon sighed at her naivety but smiled cheekily, "I hope so mom"

"You know Shelly, from here, this is where it gets so much better. You're a grown man now. I know it may be hard for you to understand and I certainly have not been the best role model. I know I'm not perfect. I know my relationship with your father was not perfect. And you sure as hell know that my relationship with Ron is not perfect. But you and Amy are perfect" Mary's voice was soft and soothing. She was so proud of her son. He had come so far.

Sheldon almost didn't want to tell her the truth about his new found sex life. Mary was rambling about how great he was and usually he would take it graciously. But this seemed like the right time, they were both being open and honest. If his mother had the courage to admit she had done wrong, then so could he. Hopefully he could do it subtly.

"Mom, Amy and I aren't perfect" he said slowly, hoping she would understand him, "Not in the way you think we are..."

"Why Sheldon? What have you done?" Mary's voice rose in concern as she pressed for an answer.

"Nothing mom. I'm just... not a little boy anymore", Sheldon feigned a yawn, "Boy, it's getting late. I should probably get some sleep"

"Sheldon, stop avoiding the subject. If you are saying what I think you're saying then you and I need to have a talk mister"

He soon realised that it was a bad decision to tell his mother. Before, he had been her innocent little boy. Now he was a man. The most important woman in his life was now Amy. He didn't need his mommy anymore. But, she could hardly criticise given her situation with Ron. He could tell she was not angry. She just wanted to know the details, probably to pass on the gossip to Missy.

However, Mary was not giving in.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, are you living in sin? She bellowed down the phone.

But there was no answer. The line had gone dead.


End file.
